


Squit

by Roro



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Crazy, Iron Squirrel! Don't ask me why, Italiano | Italian, M/M, One Shot, What Was I Thinking?, absolutely insane
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E poi boh, Tony Stark si ritrova ad essere uno scoiattolo volante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squit

Quando il fumo si diradò, ed egli tornò a vederci chiaramente, notò che qualcosa non andava. Tutto era infinitamente più grande, udiva i rumori più nitidamente e la sua visuale si era allargata, sebbene faticasse molto per distinguere i vari colori degli oggetti che lo circondavano. Ancora frastornato, provò a muoversi in avanti, rovinando sul pavimento. Non riusciva a stare in piedi, non avvertiva vertigini o altro che potesse spiegare la sua caduta. Si guardò le gambe e sbiancò; quelle che aveva davanti non erano più gambe, ma due piccole e pelose zampe. In preda al panico si guardò le mani trovandole mutate, anch'esse, in un paio di piccole e pelose zampe. Cosa diavolo era successo? L'esperimento era chiaramente andato male ma in cosa era mutato? Si rimise faticosamente in piedi e, un po' barcollando un po' camminando a quattro zampe, arrivò davanti ad una gamba del tavolo interamente in acciaio su cui poté specchiarsi. Occhi grandi, denti fatti per rosicchiare, piccole orecchie sensibili, coda lunga e pelosa. _Perfetto_ , pensò stizzito, _sono diventato uno scoiattolo_. Sollevò le braccia e vide una sottile membrana attaccata sotto le sue braccia che scendeva ai lati del suo corpo fino a congiungersi con le gambe. _Magnifico, sono uno scoiattolo volante_. l'unica cosa che c'era di anormale nella sua nuova forma di scoiattolo era il fatto che, al centro del suo petto, c'era sempre un piccolissimo reattore. Sbuffò e maledì interiormente Bruce e il fatto che lasciasse sempre in giro i suoi esperimenti di mutazioni genetiche. Va bene che gli aveva concesso l'utilizzo di quel laboratorio, ma che almeno tenesse in ordine! Si guardò attorno e provò a chiamare Jarvis un paio di volte, ottenendo solo un flebile squittio. Cercò di rimanere calmo e pensare razionalmente. Quella mutazione non poteva durare molto, l'unica cosa sensata da fare era aspettare di tornare alle sue vere sembianze. Mentre escogitava un modo per farla pagare a Bruce sentì la porta del laboratorio aprirsi. Allungò il capo cercando di vedere oltre il piano su cui erano appoggiati i macchinari, ma non vide nulla, poi, udì la voce del nuovo arrivato chiamare il suo nome e capì chi era entrato.

Steve si guardò attorno, non c'era traccia di Stark nel laboratorio, strano, l'aveva visto entrare neanche dieci minuti prima, magari si stava nascondendo da qualche parte per fargli uno scherzo. Guardandosi intorno, cauto, avanzò a passi lenti aggirando il ripiano su cui solitamente Stark e Banner lavoravano, abbassò lo sguardo e si immobilizzò. I vestiti del milionario erano per terra ma lui non c'era. Si guardò intorno, che cavolo stava facendo quell'eccentrico milionario? Avvertì un rumore proprio davanti a lui e avanzò, il rumore proveniva da sotto la scrivania e, quando si abbassò per controllare, si ritrovò davanti un piccolissimo scoiattolo marroncino chiaro.  
«Oh, che carino. »  
Mormorò allungando una mano lentamente, per paura di spaventarlo. Cosa ci faceva lì dentro? Il piccolo allunò il capino annusandogli la mano, poi vi si avvicinò e, senza esitazione, vi ci salì sopra. Steve rimase si stupì della mansuetudine dell'animale e lo guardò più da vicino. Quando notò il piccolo reattore sul petto della creatura per poco non svenne.  
«Ma cosa ti ha fatto quel pazzo? Possibile che sia arrivato al punto da sperimentare i suoi lavori su dei poveri animaletti? Cucciolo tranquillo, mi prenderò cura io di te!»  
Disse mentre usciva velocemente dal laboratorio e a passi svelti, si dirigeva verso la sua stanza.

Tony piegò la testa di lato e sollevò un sopracciglio.  
«Steve, sei carino ma non hai capito un cazzo!»  
Esclamò, ritrovando però le sue parole tramutate in miseri squittii. Sollevando gli occhi al cielo pensò che in fondo, poter osservare da vicino Rogers senza preoccuparsi d'essere giudicati o altro era un fatto positivo. Magari avrebbe pure scoperto perché, da un po' di tempo, il biondo lo evitava come se avesse la peste. Quando furono entrati in camera Steve lo appoggiò sul letto ed esclamò:  
«Tu resta qui, io vado a prenderti da mangiare. »  
Tony, in risposta, si sdraiò sul letto e lo osservò uscire di camera. Rimasto solo si guardò attorno, annusò l'aria e i polmoni gli si riempirono dell'odore di Steve, poi, percepì un altro odore, qualcosa di più familiare. Zampettò velocemente verso uno dei cuscini e vi infilò sotto la testa, afferrò con i denti ciò che il biondo vi aveva nascosto sotto e lo tirò fuori. Sgranò gli occhi per lo stupore quando si accorse di star osservando una sua cravatta. Una cravatta che non vedeva da alcune settimane, l'ultima volta che l'aveva indossata era stato per la sua festa di compleanno alla quale si era ubriacato, risvegliandosi la mattina dopo completamente nudo nel suo letto, un risveglio normale, insomma. Cosa ci faceva Steve Rogers con una sua cravatta sotto al cuscino? Doveva scoprirlo assolutamente. Quando il biondo rientrò carico di sacchettini di noci e noccioline Tony gli zampettò incontro, stringendo tra i denti la cravatta. Steve appoggiò il cibo sul letto e accarezzò delicatamente il capino dell'animale, afferrando poi la cravatta e togliendogliela di bocca.  
«Hai trovato il mio tesoro... »  
Mormorò sedendosi sul letto e iniziando a sgusciare alcune noccioline, il piccolo inclinò la testa e lui sorrise.  
«Sembri curioso piccolo, vuoi sentire una storia? »  
Tony si sedette sul letto, con le zampine anteriori protese in avanti, Steve gli passò una nocciolina e lui si mise a rosicchiarla avidamente.  
«Sai, il proprietario di questo palazzo è completamente pazzo, basta vedere cosa ti ha fatto. »  
Tony sollevò nuovamente gli occhi al cielo ma continuò a mangiare.  
«Io e lui non siamo mai veramente andati d'accordo, ci punzecchiamo sempre. Poi l'altra settimana durante la festa per il suo compleanno... »  
La voce gli morì in gola e si perse nei suoi pensieri, Tony lasciò cadere la nocciolina e lo guardò. Cos'era successo quella sera? Un pensieri aveva iniziato a farsi strada in lui, ma era troppo surrealistico per poterlo considerare veritiero. Gli occhi di Steve si velarono di lacrime e a quel punto il pensiero surrealistico diventò certezza. Lo aveva stuprato. Allarmato corse verso il fianco dell'uomo e agilmente, si arrampicò sui suoi vestiti fino a quando non si trovò appollaiato sulla sua spalla. Ora tutti i pezzi iniziavano ad incastrarsi, ma perché se davvero lo aveva stuprato, considerava la sua cravatta un tesoro?  
Steve sollevò una mano per accarezzarlo e riprese a parlare.  
«Inizialmente ero terrorizzato, era la mia prima volta, lui allora mi ha coperto gli occhi con questa cravatta e...è stato bellissimo. »  
Ahmbé! Pensò Tony sorpreso e sollevato di non averlo stuprato, gli è piaciuto! Ma tu pensa. Tony gli montò sul dorso della mano e si sporse verso di lui, facendo sfiorare i loro nasi. Steve rise, sollevando l'altra mano per riprendere ad accarezzarlo, gli occhi ancora lucidi.  
«Quella notte ho capito perché mi sentivo sempre strano quando stavo con lui, è pazzo, egocentrico, completamente pazzo, megalomane, assolutamente irrimediabilmente pazzo...ma io lo amo. E lui nemmeno si ricorda che quella notte gli ho donato tutto me stesso! »  
Le lacrime iniziarono a scendere rapide dagli occhi del biondo e Tony si sentì morire. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa, tutto il suo patrimonio per riuscire a ricordare quella notte. Senza pensare a nulla si sporse nuovamente verso Steve e, stavolta, andò a sfiorare le labbra del biondo. Lui sorrise e depositò lo scoiattolo sul letto.  
«Oggi finalmente mi ero deciso ad affrontarlo e dirgli tutto quello che provo e non riesco a trovarlo da nessuna parte, sembra proprio che il destino non voglia che lui lo sappia.»  
Tony scosse la testa, lui era lì ora sapeva tutto e scoprire che Steve lo amava suscitava in lui pensieri che prima di allora non aveva nemmeno osato formulare.  
Steve si sollevò dal letto e si avviò verso la porta.  
«Piccolo io esco, lì ci sono le noccioline.»  
No! Non se ne doveva andare! Aveva una bruttissima sensazione. Saltellò fino al bordo del letto e planò giù. Arrivando velocemente sotto i piedi di Steve. Una vertigine e l'improvviso oscuramento della vista lo mandarono nel panico, raccolse tutto il fiato che aveva in gola e urlò.  
«TI AMO! »  
Rimase immobile gli occhi chiusi, pronto a sentire la porta sbattere, non successe. Cautamente aprì un occhio e si ritrovò a pochi centimetri dalla faccia di Steve che lo fissava a bocca aperta. Si guardò le mani e i piedi: era tornato normale!  
«Tony...tu...io...io!»  
Steve balbettò per alcuni secondi, poi roteò gli occhi all'indietro e svenne. Tony lo afferrò prima che potesse toccare terra e lo sollevò di peso, facendolo adagiare sul letto e facendo cadere tutto il cibo. Gli si distese accanto, infilandosi sotto le coperte per nascondere la sua nudità e aspettò. Quando Steve si fosse svegliato avrebbero iniziato una nuova vita insieme.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa One Shot è inspirata, per quanto riguarda il discorso di Tony in versione scoiattolo volante, ad una serie di fan art sugli Avengers nelle quali l'autrice ha disegnato tutti come animali e Tony, in queste fan art, è appunto uno scoiattolo volante xD 
> 
>  
> 
> L'autrice è Mushstone e questo è [il suo profilo su DeviantART](http://mushstone.deviantart.com/)


End file.
